Volba
by Nel-ly Somniatora
Summary: Co by se stalo, kdyby George dopředu věděl, že jeho dvojče během bitvy o Bradavice zemře? Co udělá?


_**Summary:**__ Co by se stalo, kdyby George dopředu věděl, že jeho dvojče během bitvy o Bradavice zemře? Co udělá?_

_**A/N:**__ Povídka na přání._

_**Disclaimer: **__Povídky nebyly napsány za účelem dosažení zisku, všechny postavy i svět, ve kterém se příběhy odehrávají patří výhradně a jedině J.é a já bych jí tímto ráda poděkovala za stvoření něčeho tak úžasného, co ponouká naši fantazii. (vše ostatní mimo kánon je vlastnictví mé a ničí jiné, proto platí zákaz jakéhokoli kopírování)._

Byla hluboká noc. Lehký vánek si pohrával s listy vysokých stromů rozprostírající se okolo třpytícího se jezera, v němž zářil odraz velkého měsíce vysoko na tmavém nebi plném zlatavých hvězd. Celému okolí vládlo až tíživé ticho a čas jakoby se zastavil, nic se nepohnulo. Navzdory sotva slyšitelnému šustění listů stromů hladina jezera zůstávala klidná, jako černé zrcadlo, odkrývající prázdnotu, jež pohltila svět. Vzduchem se linul sladký zápach pomalu zasychající krve. Nevycházel však z jednoho místa, nedalo se identifikovat, kam až sahají nesčetné louže lidské krve.

A mezi tím vším osamocená postava. Mladý muž klečící v trávě uprostřed prázdna. Nevnímal chlad, jež postupně pohlcoval jeho ztuhlé tělo. Neuvědomoval si pocit bolesti vystřelující mu z nepřirozeně křivené páteře. Nepohnul se dokonce ani když se z černého nebe snesla první ledová kapka a dopadla mu na obličej - zavřel oči, pevně sevřel víčka a nastavil špinavou tvář chladivému dešti, jakoby doufal, že voda padající z nebe dokáže smít vyschlé stopy horkých slz, ještě než jeho slzné kanálky konečně definitivně vyschly.

Neuvědomoval si, necítil, nezajímal se. Všechno mu bylo jedno, všechno skončilo… Svět ztratil svůj smysl, pokud někdy nějaký měl.

Litoval?

Nenáviděl se!

Ale copak mohl jinak?

Co bylo správné a co špatné? Ach… Nenašla se jednodušší otázka. Bylo to jasné jako nic na světě, a přesto tak dlouho, ještě i teď, potom co to všechno skončilo, zůstával v rozporu sám se sebou. Byla to volba, jež rozervala jeho srdce na dvě části, jež se vrývala hluboko do jeho duše a trhala ji na kousky.

Mělo to být jednoduché. Mělo to být jasné - automatické, ale nebylo, protože ačkoliv si byl jistý, že by obětoval cokoliv, třeba i svůj vlastní život, tohle byla až příliš vysoká cena - ta nejvyšší, kterou nemohl zaplatit (nebo snad ano?).

Stalo se to jen dva dny před závěrečnou bitvou. Myšlenky, pocit, prozření, které navždy změnilo jeho život… Které ho navždy poznamenalo.

_**Flashback**_

"Georgi? Jsi v pořádku?"

"Cože?"

"Brácho, dneska nejsi ve svý kůži," poplácal ho Fred po rameni. "Co je to s tebou? Vstával si levou nohou?"

"Ne, já ..." zašeptal a potřásl hlavou. Stále měl před očima obraz, který přetrhl jeho doposud klidný spánek a díky němuž se uprostřed noci probudil zalitý ledovým potem.

_Ne, to nemůže být pravda. Prostě je toho moc, už i na mě. Noční můry jsou normální… Ale tohle bylo tak reálné. Tak reálné!_

"Georgi, brácho, co je s tebou?"

V očích jeho bratra se objevil ustaraný pohled, který u něj nebyl příliš běžný. Naznačoval, že si Fred všimnul, jak moc je jeho dvojče vykolejené a že něco není v pořádku.

"Ne ne, to nic, moc jsem se nevyspal," pokusil se o celkem zdařilý úsměv. "Běž na snídani, hned přijdu."

"Já vím, co tě trápí," přistoupil k němu najednou Fred a krátce, ale pevně ho objal, "ale všechno bude v pořádku, on to dokáže. Musíme tomu věřit, už brzy… Vzpomínáš? Na toho draka a Gringottovi. Byli tam všichni tři. Ron je v pořádku a ať už dělají cokoliv, tak to dokážou… Musí. Potom všem, co už udělali. Nakonec nás náš malej brácha doopravdy předčil," zakroutil Fred nevěřícně hlavou, ale ve tváři mu hrál pobavený úsměv. "Ale však mi tomu prckovi ukážeme! Už brzy!"

"Jo, jasně, už brzy," zašeptal nepřítomně.

_Brzy._

_Obraz před jeho očima stále zůstával živý. Klidnou letní noc přerušily stovky hlasitých výbuchů a křik. Bradavický hrad byl zaplaven šlehajícími plameny, stěny se bortily, vzduchem létala kouzla všech barev a pak…._

_Pak vše najednou ztichlo. Nastal klid, děsivý klid, stejně jako před bouří. Klid, který po chvíli přerušil ten hlas - vysoký, chladný, až se mu na okamžik zastavilo srdce a naskočila husí kůže. Žádal - ne nařizoval - nebylo sporu, že dostane všechno, co chce, ale to nesměli dovolit. Nemohli! Harry byl jejich jediná naděje na přežití!_

_Budou bojovat! Na smrt! Až do konce!_

_A to byla chyba._

_Lidé umírali. Hrad se bortil, všude kolem zavládl zmatek a chaos… Po chodbách tekly proudy krve a mezi nimi…_

_NE!_

_Mezi nimi ležela známá tvář. Spíše chlapec než mladý muž, se skelným prázdným pohledem v doširoka rozšířených očích. V očích tak blankytně modrých, jaké neměl nikdo jiný, nikdo jiný až na jiného mladíka, jenž bez hnutí shlížel na svého bratra… Na mrtvolu svého vlastního dvojčete._

"NE!" jeho výkřik protnul ticho v místnosti a on ucítil ruku, jež ho objala kolem ramen.

"To nic, to nic," šeptal mu do ucha tak dobře známý hlas.

"Frede?"

"Jo, jsem tady," pokračoval uklidňujícím tónem.

"Jsi - nejsi -?"

"Co nejsem?"

"Mrtvý," hlesl roztřeseným hlasem. Nechtěl to vyslovit nahlas, ale musel se ujistit, všechno to bylo tak živé, tak reálné.

"Samozřejmě, že ne," rozesmál se hlas jemným smíchem. "Něco se ti zdálo, brácho. Jsem v pohodě a ty si na chvíli usnul… Vzpamatuj se," poplácal ho po zádech, "už musíme jít."

"Jít? Kam?"

"Do Bradavic přeci, copak si mě vůbec neposlouchal?" zamračil se Fred.

"Ale -"

"Už je to tady, Georgi, konečně se začíná něco dít! Konečně!"

_Už?_

_**Současnost**_

Existovaly jen dvě možnosti a jen jedna z nich byla ta správná.

Pokud zůstane stranou, nebude zasahovat do cesty osudu, nechá Freda bojovat a nechá Harryho udělat to, co je potřeba, tak jeho bratr, dvojče, polovina jeho srdce, zemře. Věřil v to, víc než to, on věděl, že má pravdu.

Pokud se však rozhodne zasáhnout a postará se o to, jakýmkoli způsobem, aby se Harry dostal do rukou lorda Voldemorta, existuje jen jediná jistá věc - Temný Pán vyhraje. Zemřou stovky, ne-li tisíce dalších a Svět, jaký ho známe, padne. Vše zešedne, nastane tma… Není jisté, zda by to vůbec Fred přežil, zda by přežil jediný z nich. Rodina, přátelé, spolužáci, všichni ti, co si váží života, jaký je, ale stále je tu ta možnost… malá, ale přesto tu je… Fred může žít, tahle možnost dává naději, ale za strašlivou cenu.

_**Flashback**_

"Vím, že se připravujete k boji. Vaše snaha je zbytečná. Se mnou nemůžete bojovat," přehlušil vřavu debatujících studentů i profesorů ve Velké síni chladný hlas a George se bezděky otřásl.

Bylo to přesně takové, stejné jako v jeho… ne, to nebyl sen… snad předzvěst? Pocit? Věštba? Každopádně pravda, nevysvětlitelná krutá pravda, ale z jakého důvodu? Proč? Bylo to snad to silné pouto mezi jeho bratrem, jednovaječným dvojčetem, kterého varovalo před Fredovou smrtí? Bylo to propojení jejich magie, kterou spolu sdíleli již od raného dětství? Bylo to… Nezáleželo na tom, co to přesně bylo, ale byla to pravda. Předzvěst, která se právě stala realitou.

"Vydejte mi Harryho Pottera," pokračoval Voldemortův hlas a George bolestně přivřel oči, věděl, že se to stane a také věděl, co nastane, jindy by nepřemýšlel a jednal přesně tak, jako všichni ostatní - snad kromě zmijozelských studentů, "a nikomu se nic nestane," (Kéž by tak mohl věřit!). "Vydejte mi Harryho Pottera a já nechám školu být. Vydejte mi Harryho Pottera a budete odměněni. Máte lhůtu do půlnoci."

Půlnoc přijde za hodinu… A pak… Pak Fred zemře.

Bylo to rychlé… Příliš rychlé, už nezbýval čas.

"Frede! Musím s tebou mluvit!"

"Co se děje?"

"Nesmíš - nesmíš bojovat," vyhrkl.

"Cože? Georgi, je ti dobře? Já vím, že je to dost děsivý, ale chováš se… Divně. Víc než normálně."

"Nesmíš bojovat!"

"Ale -" zarazil se a pak podrážděně zatřásl hlavou, "musíme jít, nikdo nezná tajný chodby líp, než my. Nevím, co ti přelítlo přes nos, ale jestli se bojíš tak -"

"Já se nebojím!"

"Jistěže jo, to já přeci taky! Ale udělám cokoliv, aby to skončilo, i kdybych… Vždyť ty všechno víš. Víš to ze všech nejlíp."

"Já vím."

Nemohl ho zastavit. Fred by ho neposlechl, nikdy by mu neuvěřil, a i kdyby, nedonutil by ho, aby se držel dál od boje. Neměl to v povaze - na to ho znal moc dobře, byli si až příliš podobní.

_**Současnost**_

Postava se pohnula, mladík otevřel prázdné skelné oči a zahleděl se na klidnou noční oblohu. Bezmračnou, tmavou, plnou zářivých hvězd… Dokonalou ve své děsivé, nekonečné kráse.

Mohl se rozhodnout jinak?

Byla i třetí možnost?

Ať už to bylo jakkoliv, svoje rozhodnutí si bude vyčítat až do konce svého života.

_**Flashback**_

Rozhodl se, musel to udělat, prostě musel… Rozběhl se, před sebou měl obraz svého bojujícího bratra a jen několik metrů od něj stál i Harry s Ronem a Hermionou. Bylo rozhodnuto. Věděl, co musí udělat. Zprudka zatočil a ještě zrychlil svůj běh.

"FREDE!"

_**The End**_


End file.
